galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chomp (Donkey Kong)
Chomp appeared in 2010 video game called Donkey Kong Country Returns. Chomps are carnivorous plant-like enemies that first appear in Donkey Kong Country Returns and its remake, Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. They first appear in the second level of the Jungle world, King of Cling, and later appear in the Forest world. Most Chomps spring up and try to bite Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong, causing them to lose a heart. There are a few types of Chomps, but the most common type are the red ones, which can only be defeated if a barrel is thrown at them. Chomps greatly resemble the Piranha Plants of the Mario franchise. In fact, some Chomps, along with other elements from the Donkey Kong Country series, are found in the DK Jungle golf course of Mario Golf: World Tour. They function not only as decorative objects, but also as hindrance for the golf ball. They are preponderantly present at Hole 6, where there is also a Mega Chomp. Venus Trap Platforms and Chompettes from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze share similarities with Chomps in appearance and attack pattern. These enemies have a pear-shaped head dressed with crowns of leaves, and also very thick, cartoony lips that cover their teeth. Variants There are a few other variants of Chomp: * The Mega Chomp is a red, giant Chomp that attacks quicker, and cannot be defeated by any regular attacks. Only a barrel can ground it. * The Yellow Chomp resembles a regular Chomp, but with a yellow "head" instead of red. It attacks similarly to the basic Chomp, but delays its attack in an attempt to throw off the Kongs' timing. Like the Mega Chomp, it can only be defeated with a barrel. * The Shroom Chomp is green, contains four human-like teeth, and has a mushroom for a tongue, which the Kongs can bounce off. If Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jump on the mushroom, the green Chomp will bite, and if the Chomp succeeds, the player must shake the Nunchuk and the Wii Remote, depending on how the player plays the game, to get the Kongs out from the plant's jaws. * The Spore Chomp has several holes on its body, and instead of biting Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, it will shoot deadly spores in five different directions out of these holes. These types of chomps are the weakest, since they can be defeated with either a jump, a roll, or throwing a barrel at it. * The last type of Chomp, the Vine Chomp, is a medium-sized blue Chomp that hangs on the top of the screen, and has a vine for a tongue. If the Kongs grab on the vine, the Vine Chomp will slowly try to put the tongue in its mouth to catch Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. If it successfully pulls them in, the player will have to shake the Nunchuk or Wii Remote to escape, like the Shroom Chomp. It cannot be defeated by any attack, making it the strongest Chomp in the game. Category:Creatures Category:Flora Category:Carnivores Category:Jungle Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Mario Universe